Los Ciclos de Tindalos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Un asesinato imposible. Una vivienda infranqueable a prueba de intrusos, y la victima descuartizada. Sin pistas. Sin testigos. Un enigma envuelto en misterio y un símbolo tan antiguo como el tiempo.


**Este relato ha sido revisado y corregido por Miss Lefroy, a quien se le agradece toda la ayuda prestada tanto en este reto como en la Copa de la Casa.**

**Los personajes aquí representados o mostrados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y H.P. Lovecraft.**

**Este fic participa para el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

"_...En sus cuerpos flacos y famélicos se concentra todo el Mal del universo._"

Pasillos de mármol negro y blanco, intercalados en largas bandas horizontales, se creaba la ilusión de camino infinito. Hermione siempre bromeaba para sí misma que era un espejismo buscado a fin de poner nerviosos a los candidatos, algo similar a la decoración de los tribunales que se asentaban en la fría roca, varios pisos más abajo.

La puerta, revestida con la misma decoración bicolor, se encontraba sellada, a la espera de que en el otro lado se la presentase adecuadamente. La prometedora carrera de Hermione estaba en la cuerda floja en esos instantes. Si los nervios la traicionaban, una vez acabada la presentación de su candidatura podría ir despidiéndose de toda su carrera y aspiraciones.

Se detuvo, apoyando la frente contra la pared. Suspirando con los ojos cerrados se rió de sí misma por estar cayendo en las injurias que Skeeter había ido tejiendo desde que surgió el rumor de que se iba a presentar. Todo el mundo mágico pareció terriblemente interesado en su vida privada a partir de ese primer artículo, obviando por completo a la otra candidata que merecería especial atención dada su particular atracción a los extremos más temperamentales.

Ahora pensaba en Umbridge. Hermione se clavó las uñas en las palmas para despejar la mente y comenzó a recitar mentalmente su discurso. Un buen discurso. Ron, Harry y Ginny lo habían escuchado tres veces, tres revisiones sin sentido, según su marido; para él ya era perfecto en la primera versión. Practicó qué entonación sería adecuada para cada punto, dónde hacer énfasis, y dónde pasar desapercibida. Estaba adaptando su oratoria para no caer en algún truco de Skeeter o Umbridge. No podía darse el lujo de perder ese primer combate.

No solo era por orgullo, el futuro de Inglaterra pendía de ella. No se iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto perder ante tal calaña subhumana que se había atrevido a seguir en su cargo a pesar de los horrores que había ayudado a provocar hacía tantos años, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ninguna clase de reconocimiento de culpa.

Un siseo profundo, de aire expulsado a presión, y con un zumbido bajo, la puerta se hizo a un lado permitiendo a Hermione pasar a la sala donde docenas de periodistas y curiosos la esperaban ansiosos por su triunfo o por su caída. Hermione había tenido que aceptar desde su más tierna infancia que no todo el mundo quiere lo mejor para sí mismos y para los demás. Era trabajo de los líderes evitar que esas personas extendiesen su aparente indiferencia al progreso y la mejora.

Y Hermione había decidido ser una líder para Inglaterra.

Sus pasos, decididos y firmes, resonaron en la sala atestada de periodistas y magos influyentes. Buscó con la mirada cualquier rostro amigo o conocido, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy que aguardaba atento en el extremo más alejado de la sala, apoyado en un bastón que era más ornamental que útil, con una cabeza de lobo de plata en la empuñadura, sustituyendo la tradicional serpiente de su familia. Uno de los muchos cambios que había efectuado Draco a lo largo de los años para desprenderse de la fama que se habían granjeado su padre y él mismo.

A su lado, su esposa Astoria, se mantenía expectante. Era la viva imagen de la formalidad, ataviada con un vestido sencillo de color gris perla y un peinado elegante pero anodino. Nada que ver con la esplendorosa mujer que había visto en banquetes y fiestas organizadas por el Ministerio. Sin duda era una mujer criada con un estricto código para ser siempre impecable en cualquier ocasión.

En el centro de la sala, Hermione vio a su marido. Ron la saludaba y la animaba en silencio con grandes aspavientos que llamaban más la atención que si se hubiera puesto a gritar. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, negando con la cabeza la ineptitud de su querido Ron cuando se trataba de la sutileza.

Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada al no encontrar a Harry junto a Ron. Había supuesto que no apareciera recién estrenado su nuevo puesto como Jefe de Aurores, pero aún así le habría gustado verle allí.

Prefirió no seguir indagando entre los asistentes; había visto por el rabillo del ojo a Rita Skeeter y prefería no mirarla a los ojos, lo mismo pasaba con su contrincante. No le gustaba faltar al respeto, pero tampoco podía mirarla sin que su rostro delatara sus pensamientos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuviera en Hogwarts o le «robase» el guardapelo, y en su madurez había perdido parte de su aplomo para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Ese cambio venía generado en parte por Ron, el cual no sabía lo que era una indirecta, ni el lenguaje corporal; a la larga, Hermione había tenido que adaptarse para no perder los nervios cuando su marido no sabía leer entre líneas.

Planchándose la túnica con la mano derecha, se colocó la punta de la varita en la garganta para amplificar su voz. Tras colocarse en su atril, colocando de forma ordenada sus notas, carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Buenos días a todos los presentes. Como bien sabrán, el actual Ministro de Magia, ha decidido retirarse tras más de una década, casi dos, de servicio a nuestro país. Cuando conocí esta decisión, me llevó a plantearme muy seriamente nuestra situación y mi propia existencia. Tras todos mis logros, creo que es mi deber devolver algo al mundo. Por tanto, anuncio mi candidatura oficial para ser la próxima Ministra de Magia de Gran Bretaña. —Dejó un momento de silencio, escrutando a Skeeter con disimulo —. Algo que nuestra querida prensa ya había anunciado antes de tiempo haciendo gala de sus habituales dotes detectivescas —bromeó Hermione, causando alguna risa aislada, y hoja y media de garabateo furioso en Skeeter.

Hermione sintió una presión en el hombro y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrada contra su voluntad de nuevo al pasillo de mármol, dejando tras de sí un murmullo que se incrementaba a cada segundo.

—Tranquilos. Solo es una medida de seguridad —aseguró una voz conocida.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione soltándose de la presa de, lo que resultó ser, un auror desconocido para ella. Por la edad debía llevar bastante tiempo en activo y, sin embargo, Hermione no lograba ubicarlo.

—Lo siento, Hermione. No podía arriesgarme —se disculpó Harry entrando por la puerta oculta y cerrándola a su paso—. Acaban de encontrar el cuerpo descuartizado de Dolores Umbridge en su apartamento. No sabemos nada, por lo que te pongo en este mismo momento bajo custodia hasta que averigüe el móvil del crimen.

—¿No me creerás capaz de asesinar a alguien? —preguntó con incredulidad, aún procesando la información que Harry le acababa de dar. Aquello era un mazazo. Hacía unos minutos estaba despotricando contra ella y, sin embargo, ahora que sabía que había muerto, no sentía ningún tipo de lastima o compasión. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, como si su propio cuerpo le recriminara aquella ausencia de sentimientos.

—Eso se lo dejaré a Skeeter —trató de bromear Harry para quitar tensión a la situación —. No sé si es un crimen político. Prefiero no correr el riesgo de que traten de asesinarte a ti también.

—Pero… ¿cuándo ha ocurrido? —preguntó comenzando a consternarse tras el shock inicial.

—Anoche. Lo siento, Hermione. No puedo contarte nada más. Aunque te ponga protección porque crea que estás en peligro, sigues siendo sospechosa en la investigación —dijo Harry compungido por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Había días que su trabajo se hacía cuesta arriba, y ese día se estaba convirtiendo en una vertical. Hermione arrugó el ceño, a punto de responderle, pero se calmó en el último segundo.

—Lo entiendo, tenía motivos y ganancias. No te preocupes por mí, Harry, cooperaré en todo lo posible para facilitarte las cosas —musitó con un hilo de voz. Su mente se encontraba muy lejos de aquella conversación, tratando de recomponer el puzle en el que se había convertido un día planificado a la perfección.

* * *

Una semana después

Harry Potter se apoyó en la esquina norte de la zona de Whitechapel, frente a una parcela de almacenaje reconvertida para asuntos del ministerio, especialmente para el grupo de aurores. Sacó una pipa tallada toscamente en una madera dura y oscura. La examinó con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos antes de comenzar su rutina de rellenarla de tabaco con parsimonia y mimo.

—¿Sabe Ginny que has vuelto a fumar? —preguntó una voz tras él, causando que se le cayera la pipa y todo su contenido al suelo empapado por la lluvia matinal.

—¡Maldito Voldemort! —exclamó Harry recogiéndola con un golpe de varita y limpiándola con la manga—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Teddy?

—Cuatrocientas ochenta y tres mil setecientas cuarenta y siete veces. Dentro de nada llegarás al medio millón —respondió con su habitual media sonrisa, medida para ser galante sin llegar a ser presuntuoso. Su pelo se tornó rojo un instante, como si quisiera remarcar su rostro ante su respuesta rápida, para después retornar a su rosa habitual.

—Quién me iba a decir que tendría un Sirius Black en miniatura por ahijado… Tal vez deberías volver a ser pelirrojo. Van a pensar que nos tomamos esta muerte en broma —murmuró Harry rellenando de nuevo la pipa y cruzando la calle rápidamente para adentrarse en los almacenes.

—Vamos, Harry. Este tono es totalmente distinto —bromeó Teddy antes de ponerse serio de golpe—. Pero no desvíes el tema. Ginny se va a poner hecha un basilisco como se entere de que has vuelto a fumar.

—¿Por qué crees que no fumo en casa? Lily empezó el año pasado en Hogwarts. Dejadme estos nueve meses tranquilo. Necesito relajarme con tanto papeleo que tengo ahora mismo —se defendió Harry, dando una profunda calada, y soltando lentamente una bocana de humo que sobrevoló sus cabezas hasta desaparecer entre la niebla matinal que comenzó a formarse.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano se enterará y te usará para probar los nuevos modelos de escoba, ¿verdad?

—Ni una palabra —gruñó Harry carraspeando y abriendo la puerta del recinto—. Espero que estudiaras el caso.

—Mujer. Sola en casa. Encontrada a la una de la mañana tras oírse gritos en el apartamento. Descuartizada. No se encontraron restos mágicos en la casa. Tampoco indicios de maleficios o pociones. La teoría de los aurores encargados de realizar la copia fue un asalto muggle —respondió Teddy, haciendo gala de su memoria.

—Muy bien. Esa teoría queda bien para que Skeeter pueda malmeter contra los muggles pero es errónea. Lo que no se ha sabido hasta hoy, me han llamado esta mañana el equipo inefable, es que la vivienda estaba protegida. Umbridge se ha granjeado enemigos con su actitud a lo largo de los años y había fortalecido su casa contra cualquier tipo de intruso —explicó pasándole un informe envuelto en papel manila.

—La mayor parte de estos hechizos son ilegales en este país —murmuró Teddy revisando la extensa lista de ilusiones, maleficios y contra-embrujos que los inefables habían logrado descifrar.

—Incluso llegó a utilizar un tipo de protección rúnica experimental basada en las ruinas que se descubrieron el siglo pasado bajo Nazca. Todo eso nos indica que un muggle habría acabado en el depósito antes de llegar siquiera a la entrada. Eso descarta el componente no mágico.

—¿Todas seguían activas?

—En efecto. Si te preguntas por qué no nos dimos cuenta, es porque simplemente parecía detectar las intenciones del intruso. La descubrió un vecino suyo, un cascarrabias como ella, y los hechizos no saltaron. Lo mismo ocurrió con los aurores y los inefables. Por eso nadie había descubierto su sistema defensivo, de lo contrario habría acabado en Azkaban solo por uno de ellos, y había veinticinco prohibidos.

—Si seguía activo, ¿cómo entró el asesino? —preguntó Teddy intrigado, dándole vueltas al rompecabezas que acababa de plantear Harry.

—Para eso estamos en la réplica. Para descubrirlo —respondió Harry entrando en un pasillo decorado con platos ornamentados con gatos de diferentes clases y razas que los vigilaban a cada paso—. Los inefables también descubrieron esto —continuó, entregándole una fotografía a Teddy. Mostraba un brazo ensangrentado con un dibujo ennegrecido. Una interrogación. El punto estaba rodeado por tres semicírculos y, de entre ellos, surgía a la izquierda una recta que giraba en noventa grados a la mitad de su longitud, y a la derecha una espiral que decrecía—. En nuestra base de datos no hay nada. Sin embargo, un inefable, que es consumidor habitual de novelas de terror, descubrió su origen casi por casualidad.

—El Rey de Amarillo —musitó Teddy dejando perplejo a Harry—. Me compraste una consola muggle por navidad, Harry. El Rey de Amarillo era un personaje del juego que me compraste. Una encarnación de un dios primigenio.

—En efecto. Esto acorta la lista de posibles culpables. No creo que muchos magos conozcan a este personaje.

—Tampoco creo que muchos sean capaces de entrar con la intención de matar y no activar las alarmas.

—Tal vez entró sin esa intención —sugirió Harry.

—¿Y se le ocurrió en medio del té que sería divertido arrancarle los pulmones a su anfitriona? La marca del Rey de Amarillo desacredita esa teoría. Parece un ritual de sangre.

—Este caso va a ser un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué clase de mago puede entrar en un lugar cerrado y salir sin dejar rastro de su presencia?

—Houddini —bromeó Teddy, exasperado con la escena que se estaba planteando frente a ellos.

—Empecemos antes de que decidamos que fue un suicidio y nos vayamos a comer algo.

* * *

Tres semanas después

Harry lanzó todo el contenido de su mesa contra la pared. Su secretaria salió asustada del despacho después de informarle de la aparición de otros dos cuerpos. Teddy entró en el despacho con el pelo revuelto, sin determinarse qué color tenía; parecía tan confuso que ni su propias habilidades eran capaces de concretar un solo tono para su cabello.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó golpeando la mesa con las palmas. El dolor le ayudo a centrarse —. Ellos no.

—Mismas circunstancias… —susurró Harry derrumbándose sobre la silla, con la mirada puesta en el infinito, incapaz de enfocar nada— Fleur… Bill… ¡Por Merlín! Bill es experto en seguridad para Gringotts, ¿cómo pudieron entrar en su casa? Ni siquiera Voldemort logró encontrar su casa.

—¿Señor? —murmuró con miedo su secretaria desde el umbral.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita Wood? —preguntó con un tono desvaído de todo interés.

—El señor Weasley sigue vivo, en estado grave .—Antes de terminar la frase, tanto Teddy como Harry la encararon con un brillo rabioso en la mirada —. Está en San Mungo.

—Nos vamos —ordenó Harry. La chimenea que había tras él se inflamó de golpe con una explosión verdosa. Ambos corrieron a ella y pronunciaron rápidamente la dirección.

Al otro lado se encontraron con la familia Weasley. Hermione se hallaba sentada en un pasillo a lo lejos, consolando a Victoire que no paraba de llorar. Teddy hizo el amago de acercarse y Harry le empujó en la misma dirección. El muchacho, que seguía con el pelo cambiante por el estrés que estaba soportando, corrió con grandes zancadas hasta su prometida.

—Harry —saludó Ron con el rostro ensombrecido.

—Ron. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Harry abrazando a su mejor amigo.

—No es culpa tuya, Harry —dijeron todos los presentes.

—No conozco los detalles. Mi secretaria me ha dicho que Bill seguía vivo y vine directamente.

—Bill no estaba en el país cuando asesinaron a Fleur —dijo Ginny apareciendo tras Harry y abrazándole con desgana; no tenía fuerzas para nada, salvo para hablar. Su viaje hasta allí había sido tan turbador como productivo.

—No deberías…

—Cállate —zanjó Ginny atravesándole con la mirada —. Habéis llegado a un punto muerto y necesitáis toda la ayuda posible —explicó, sacando una libreta deshecha por el tiempo y el uso, reparada con celo y con la espiral metálica retorcida. Era difícil entender cómo seguía abriéndose—. Bill lleva dos meses viajando entre China, Liberia, Croacia, Chipre, Israel e Irán. Gringotts le encargó el desalojo y conservación de todas las obras mágicas que se encuentran en esos lugares antes de que los muggles las destruyan como ocurrió en el 2015.

Todos a su alrededor permanecieron en silencio. Molly y Arthur estaban en un rincón. La señora Weasley lloraba sin parar, murmurando en voz baja: Otro más no, por favor. Arthur trataba de consolarla sin éxito; no la escuchaba. George y Angelina estaban de pie junto a Ron. Percy daba vueltas sin parar con la mirada gacha. Al fondo, Teddy y Hermione consolaban a Victoire.

—Fleur… Fleur murió ayer a las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho tu equipo de inefables, Harry. Y Victoire encontró a Bill y Fleur a las nueve y media de esta mañana. Según los médicos, Victoire llegó casi en el límite. De haberse retrasado, Bill estaría muerto. Los médicos dicen que las heridas de Bill son auto-infligidas y se realizaron quince minutos antes de que llegase Victoire.

—¿Se intentó suicidar? —preguntó Harry asombrado.

—Y de la forma más efectiva posible. Hace falta mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que hizo: se cortó las muñecas en paralelo a las venas. Y el tajo era tan profundo que los médicos no se explican cómo pudo completar el segundo corte.

—Merlín bendito… —suspiró Ron—. En serio, ¿no podemos tener una vida normal? Creo que ya completamos el cupo de asesinatos en el colegio. La muerte ya debe tenernos en su lista VIP.

—¿Los Weasley? —preguntó un medimago en la entrada al pasillo. Ginny y Molly se adelantaron al resto— Señora Weasley, su hijo está fuera de peligro, pero aún está muy grave. Ha utilizado algún tipo de encantamiento o veneno, y la herida no se está cerrando correctamente.

—¿Tal vez veneno de serpiente? —inquirió Arthur acariciándose inconscientemente una de las muchas cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Es posible, tenemos a nuestros expertos en pociones trabajando en estos momentos para cerrarlas. De momento le hemos suministrado periódicamente una poción para reabastecer de sangre su organismo. Está inconsciente, por lo que hemos tenido que aplicar medidas más drásticas y hemos usado un método muggle. Le estamos introduciendo mediante una aguja la poción directa a la sangre.

—Lo que sea, pero salven a mi pequeño —exclamó con la voz rota, Molly.

—Tranquila, mamá. Bill es fuerte, ya ha salido antes de situaciones peores —trató de animar George sin mucho éxito.

* * *

12 días después

Harry se encontraba sentado en un sillón de hospital, frente a la cama de Bill, quien permanecía inconsciente y medicado, sin muestras de mejoría. Acababa de llegar tras darse una ducha en casa. La habitación estaba vacía. George y Ron no podían seguir más días sin ir a trabajar. Arthur y Percy habían convencido a Molly de regresar a casa a descansar, como es debido, al menos durante unas horas. Ginny seguía investigando a su forma en el Callejón Knocturn, y Teddy se encontraba junto a Victoire en la antigua casa de Bill y Fleur.

Había sido una semana muy dura para todos, especialmente para Harry y Hermione. El primero seguía sin pistas y manteniendo una presión continua en todos sus subordinados y en él mismo, consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Ya apenas tenía ideas de por dónde debía seguir la investigación. Skeeter se había convertido en su peor enemigo al publicar una serie de artículos acusando abiertamente a los muggles de los asesinatos y a la incompetencia del actual ministerio por permitir esos actos. Cebándose especialmente en Harry y Hermione, dedicando tres artículos a su absurda teoría de que estaban conspirando para derrocar al poder mágico y revelar el secreto para que los muggles tomasen el control total de los magos.

Y ese era uno solo de los problemas a los que se estaba enfrentando Harry. Los demás periódicos también se habían unido a la moda de las teorías y conspiraciones, y el cuerpo de aurores se encontraba saturado al tener que atender a cientos de desquiciados que afirmaban ser o haber visto al asesino. Desde testigos que afirmaban que el asesino era Voldemort resucitado hasta dementes que afirmaban ser portadores del manto de Nyarlahothep, y venían a traer el caos.

Y, mientras tanto, Harry tenía que encontrar a un ser que podía entrar en casas protegidas, sin deshacer los hechizos, asesinar a magos expertos sin que ofrecieran resistencia y desaparecer después dejando un cadáver descuartizado. Aún tenía pesadillas con las fotos de Fleur. Casi podía comprender qué había llevado a Bill a cortarse las venas viendo semejante carnicería.

Bill. La gran incógnita. Había llegado la misma noche que habían asesinado a Fleur, pero no podían saber si había llegado a ver al asesino o llegó después. Y en su estado de coma solo susurraba repetidamente: No puedo vivir sin ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y Harry vio a Luna Lovegood entrar. Se colocó en el asiento desperezándose, alarmado por el paso tan pesado que llevaba Luna.

—Buenos días, Harry. Cuánto tiempo sin verte —saludó con una sonrisa triste.

—Demasiado… Desde el baile de Navidad que celebraron los chicos hace un par de años —rememoró con nostalgia—. Estabas muy guapa con ese vestido. ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas en Providence?

—No. Aunque conseguí algo que quizá te ayude en tu investigación. Pero no hagas como Hermione, quiero que me escuches. —La voz de Luna denotaba una seriedad tan carente de cualquier otro matiz que Harry se sintió incómodo. No había visto a su amiga así nunca.

—Tranquila, Luna. Qué has descubierto —invitó, girando el sillón y ofreciéndole el contrario para tenerla cara a cara.

—Sabes que me fui con Rolf por aquello que descubrimos en la casa de Neville en Navidad. Sentimos irnos tan de repente, pero el misterio era demasiado tentador. Y lo que descubrimos… Esperamos que nadie más descubra lo mismo. Aunque hay algo que sí debes saber: El cuerpo de Umbridge lo descubristeis con una marca, la del Rey de Amarillo. —Harry se sorprendió y miró con suspicacia a su amiga.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tu mujer es mi mejor amiga, Harry —concluyó Luna, zanjando el tema—. Esa marca por sí sola ya es preocupante. Pero que ambas víctimas estuvieran en sitios cerrados a cal y canto... —Luna guardó un segundo de silencio, ordenando mentalmente sus ideas—. ¿Conoces la historia de los sabuesos de Tindalos?

—¿Debería?

—No. No es una criatura que estudiáramos en Hogwarts. Desafortunadamente no hay constancia de su existencia, salvo contados relatos de ficción muggle. Sé que no es una buena base para elucubrar una teoría, pero más de una vez hemos sido testigos de cómo los muggles tienen mejor constancia de ciertas criaturas que nosotros.

—Luna, no quiero ser duro, pero llevo cuarenta horas sin dormir.

—Los sabuesos de Tindalos son seres que viven en un pasado remoto y cazan humanos. Se mueven a través del tiempo, apareciendo en cualquier ángulo como si fueran humo. No existe forma humana de pararlos, no existe nada que pueda esconderte de ellos. Y una vez te han visto no van a soltarte hasta destrozarte. Por eso no tenemos constancia de ellos.

—¿Quieres decir que perseguimos a un perro que aparece de la nada y que no podemos detener? —preguntó Harry con un deje de incredulidad en la voz que le traicionó.

—¿Sería más sencillo pensar que fue un fantasma? Harry, creciste como muggle y nunca sospechaste que eras mago hasta los once años. ¿Precisamente tú eres el incrédulo? Abre tu mente, lo que está ocurriendo no es normal.

—Lo estudiaré, Luna. Te lo prometo. Si no te importa, pondré a un equipo inefable a tu cargo para estudiar esa rama de la investigación —cedió Harry de buena gana de indagar en cualquier dirección posible, y más tras ver la vehemencia y seriedad del rostro habitualmente soñador de Luna.

—¡SEÑOR! —gritó un auror entrando por la puerta con la respiración entrecortada y agarrándose el pecho—. Acaban de encontrar a los Malfoy en su mansión. Los han descuartizado.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy yacía en el ministerio junto a Fleur Weasley y Dolores Umbridge. Tres cuerpos sin vida, asesinadas por alguien o algo que se escapaba a cualquier lógica que quisiera aplicarse al caso. Bill Weasley seguía en coma en San Mungo y, junto a él, Draco Malfoy pugnaba por sobrevivir a varias heridas y a la pérdida de varios órganos vitales.

Harry se paseaba frente al pasillo que conectaba ambas habitaciones, sin decidirse por ninguna. En la de Bill aguardaban George, Ginny y Molly, y muchas preguntas que él no podía responder. En la de Draco aguardaba un nuevo enigma o la pieza final del puzle.

—¿De verdad crees a Malfoy capaz de hacer todo eso? —preguntó Teddy a su lado, con claros síntomas de insomnio y la ropa arrugada, con el pelo desordenado y gris.

—Tiene marcas de arañazos en ambos brazos y Astoria tenía restos de piel bajo las uñas. Estoy esperando los resultados del laboratorio muggle, pero de momento es el principal sospechoso. Conocía a todas las víctimas, por lo que pudo entrar como invitado y, aunque no lo parezca, es un buen mago. No al nivel de Hermione, pero sí que podría llegar a rivalizar con Fleur y Dolores.

—Sigue sin haber un móvil claro —intervino Teddy, queriendo evitar que su padrino cometiera un error por dar un paso en falso a causa del agotamiento.

—Eso es lo que me impide dejar de dar vueltas y entrar en su habitación para no perderle de vista. Tiene los medios y la oportunidad, pero no tiene motivos para semejante salvajada.

—Y que lo digas, parece obra de Greyback. Si no estuviera pudriéndose de viejo en Azkaban hasta podría haber sido un sospechoso.

—Para nada. Greyback es un salvaje, pero también un pésimo mago.

—He visto laberintos más sencillos que este caso. ¿Y la pista de Luna? —preguntó con un deje esperanzador que se deshizo en cuanto vio la expresión de Harry.

—Un callejón sin salida. Puede que los bichos de Luna existan, pero hablamos de un ser que mata a todo lo que ose mirarle. No existen muchos indicios de un animal semejante. Y la verdad, si fuera un animal tendríamos más variedad de víctimas. En este caso, todas se conocían y pertenecían a círculos semejantes. Un animal no se comporta de esa forma. No, Teddy. Estamos buscando a alguien, no a algo.

—Pues debe ser un genio. No hemos logrado sacar ni un solo sospechoso decente. Hermione no puede ser, porque… bueno, es Hermione, no veo a mi tía favorita asesinando de esa forma. Draco, le veo capaz y las pruebas están ahí, pero son circunstanciales. Y el monstruo de Luna prefiero ni contemplarlo, ya tenemos suficientes con los nuestros como para añadir más. Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un descanso y dejar al jefe de inefables, un punto de vista diferente puede sernos de ayuda.

—Es una buena idea, Teddy. Tómate unas vacaciones con Victoire, idos a algún lugar soleado —dijo Harry dándole un golpecito en la espalda para que se marchara mientras él se encaminaba a la cafetería.

—No me refería…

—Felices vacaciones, Teddy. Nos vemos en un mes.

—Tozudo. Solo él puede salvarnos a todos, siempre con el mismo complejo —murmuró Teddy, dándose media vuelta y hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos rumbo a la salida.

Harry entró en la habitación de Draco, mirando por encima del hombro para comprobar que no le seguía nadie. Sacó del bolsillo su vieja pipa tallada y un saquito de tela con tabaco. La bolsa se le escurrió entre los dedos al mirar el charco de sangre del suelo y la cama de hospital cubierta de escarlata.

Draco había desaparecido.

* * *

La noche caía en Londres. Un equipo de aurores custodiaba San Mungo día y noche desde la desaparición de Draco Malfoy. Declarado culpable de los asesinatos por la prensa y sentenciado por la opinión popular a pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry por evitarlo.

La luna ascendía entre los tejados, bulbosa y alienante con su brillo fantasmal, iluminando las azoteas con su plateado resplandor. La habitación de Bill, envuelta en tinieblas, fue teñida lentamente por el fulgor suave que procedía de la ventana. Bill dormía pesadamente. A su alrededor, las pertenencias del resto de su familia ocupaban gran parte de la habitación. Habían ido a cenar a La Madriguera, y a asearse tras tres días sin moverse de la cama de Bill por temor a que volviera el asesino. A pesar de que Harry repitiera que Draco solo era un sospechoso, nadie le creía.

Las sábanas se movieron ligeramente. Un movimiento involuntario de un músculo adormecido y dolorido. Un quejido surgió de los labios de Bill. Su mano envuelta en vendas lanzó las sábanas contra el suelo. Se acomodó en la cama frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Lentamente se incorporó, mirando por la ventana, y suspiró con abatimiento. Sus pies desnudos no sintieron el frío al posarse sobre el suelo de mármol.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó una voz desde las sombras. Bill, asustado, miró a su alrededor; por instinto llevó la mano al bolsillo, pero la bata del hospital no guardaba su varita en ningún lado. Examinó rápidamente la mesilla, pero estaba vacía—. No la busques. La tengo yo.

En ese momento, Bill se percató de la butaca que solía utilizar Harry cuando se quedaba a dormir. Aquella butaca no tenía tanto volumen, había algo extraño en ella. Poco a poco la ilusión se deshizo por completo. Un charco de sangre reseca cubrió todo el sillón y el suelo entre sus patas. Unos ojos grises se clavaron en los de Bill y una poderosa ballesta le apuntaba directamente.

—¿Vas a matarme, como mataste a Astoria? —preguntó con un deje de pánico en la voz. Un silbido atravesó la habitación y Bill cayó de espaldas con un grito de dolor. Un penacho de plumas permanecía a la vista en su hombro.

—Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, animal inmundo —escupió con asco, mientras recargaba aquel pesado instrumento. Respiró agitadamente al lograrlo, y bebió con urgencia de un frasquito morado. Bill se retorcía de puro dolor, tratando de arrancarse aquella flecha pero no siendo capaz de hacerlo—. No tendrás mucho éxito tratando de sacártela. Hice mis deberes en estos días, sabandija. Es fascinante cómo la plata puede tener unas cualidades tan intensas al atacar las maldiciones basadas en el bestialismo.

—¿Crees que haciendo esto vas a convencer a alguien?

—Me falta medio pulmón y tengo que reabastecer de sangre mi propio cuerpo cada quince minutos. Me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente. Sólo quiero oírte gritar y confesar antes de que te arranque de este mundo.

Bill comenzó a reír de forma enloquecedora, como si todos los límites de su cordura hubieran cedido a la vez.

—¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo desde tu sillón? Estas tullido y moribundo —dijo Bill con un cambio súbito en su voz; el miedo se tornó en calma y una insana frialdad.

—Plata. Tu cuerpo la combate como si te estuviera atacando con una antorcha. Un par de estas pequeñinas en el estómago y me dirás hasta el nombre de tu mascota —respondió, levantando levemente la ballesta. La punta de la flecha brilló con el resplandor tenue de la luna.

—Es una amenaza muy débil, Malfoy. Tal como estás, podría arrancarte la cabeza de un manotazo antes de que apretaras el gatillo —amenazó Bill con un brillo de maldad y sadismo en los ojos.

—¿Sabes el problema de la plata? —empezó a decir Draco, ignorando a Bill—. Es un sólido. Si te atravieso con una flecha de plata, como la que tienes en el brazo, te quema, sí, pero solo quemará lo que esté en contacto directo. No es muy útil si no aciertas en el corazón. Fue lo primero que vi cuando estaba preparándome contra ti. Por suerte, y para mi desgracia, los muggles solucionaron este problema hace décadas —añadió agitando levemente la ballesta, mostrando un vial de cristal que se iniciaba justo tras la punta de la flecha, con un líquido plateado meciéndose en su interior—. Nitrato de Plata. No es tan tóxico para vosotros como la plata pura, pero lo compensa al extenderse por todo el organismo en pocos minutos. Un disparo de esto y el shock te matará en cuatro minutos. Así que ya puedes empezar a hablar; por mucha prisa que te des, no puedes arriesgarte a que logre disparar antes de que me mates.

—Siempre fuiste un hurón traicionero, Draco —susurró con cierta admiración, como la que profesa un predador a otro.

—Déjate de insultos, alimaña ¡¿POR QUÉ ASESINASTE A MI MUJER?!

—Me apetecía averiguar a qué sabía —respondió con frialdad. Draco tuvo que hacer frente a todas sus ansias de venganza para no apretar el gatillo en ese instante.

—Maldito monstruo. ¿Por eso mataste a tu propia mujer? ¿Porque sí? —espetó Draco, furioso. Bill cambió por completo su rostro y le rugió con fiereza.

—¡No sabes nada! Niño mimado. No hables de cosas que no puedes llegar ni a entender.

—He tocado un punto sensible —dijo Draco blandiendo el arma para recordar a Bill quién tenía la batuta en la conversación—. Tus ansias de sangre te llevaron a arrancarle la cara a tu mujer y aún así no fuiste capaz de desaparecer del mapa como habría hecho cualquier otro engendro como tú. Te quedaste a ver si podías colgarle el muerto a otro. Y puede que lo hayas logrado, pero no te vas a ir sin más.

—No tienes ni idea. No sabes lo que es —bramó Bill antes de perder la fuerza en la voz —. Esa voz. Una voz malévola, susurrándote desde la oscuridad. Incitándote. Un sueño lúcido en el que ves cómo gozo cuando desnudas a tu propia esposa antes de comenzar a devorarla, escuchando sus gemidos de puro horror. Y disfrutando de cada uno de ellos. Jamás podrás comprender el tormento al que he sido sometido cada día desde que Greyback me desfiguró el rostro. Ese susurro acechante en el umbral de la cordura. Sibilino y manipulador.

—Tendrías que haberte tirado desde un puente — escupió Draco sin un ápice de compasión o empatía. Bill rió socarronamente.

—Eso no lo habría detenido, las voces habrían continuado. Ellas…

—¿Voces? Tu pantomima no se sostiene, Bill. Quiero la verdad o lo último que verás será el vial de plata inyectarse en tu torrente sanguíneo.

—Tú no estás preparado para saber la verdad. Primero fue la voz de Greyback, luego llegaron las demás. Nunca estuve solo desde ese día. Cientos de voces, distintas, agresivas. Clamando por sangre, carne, hueso y entrañas. Las sentía roer mi mente a cada minuto. ¿Sabes cómo es sentir que no estás solo cuando yaces con tu mujer en tu propia boda? Y eso fue el principio. Luego aparecieron reflejos en espejos, charcos y cristales. Seres sin forma, pero con voz y fuerza para prevalecer por encima de mi propia moral. Cuerpos descarnados que me instaban a continuar los ciclos de muerte y destrucción. No podía detener los Ciclos de Tindalos.

»Y una noche le vi, el rey. Mi rey. —Los ojos de Bill se abstrajeron con una mirada perdida y psicótica—. Le vi en un sueño y supe cuál sería mi propósito. Aunque no quería hacerlo. Me resistí. Huí. Viajé a otros países con escusas baratas, pero las voces me hicieron volver. Aullaron conmigo cuando los ojos de Dolores Umbridge dejaron escapar su última chispa vital. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que quería mi rey. Mi rey buscaba la grandeza y, para ello, necesitaba mi obediencia. Me resistí cuanto pude, pero la luna me encadenó a sus designios y Fleur se convirtió en la ofrenda que todos querían. Aún veo su rostro contraído por el terror, y cómo disfruté cada segundo, cómo las voces gemían de placer a mi alrededor, y las figuras se unían en una vorágine orgiástica. Al fin había alcanzado mi primer propósito. Pero fallé y fui débil. —Se miró las muñecas con asco—. Mi rey no quiso que yo pereciera y me dio este escudo, esta oportunidad de continuar con mi cruzada.

—Debería dejarte con vida, solo para que consumas en tu locura. —Draco sentía repugnancia por el ser que se hallaba a su lado y que se suponía que era un hombre —. Lo que no me explico es como entraste en mi casa.

—Llevo desde los dieciséis años deshaciendo hechizos e ilusiones, y desde los dieciocho destruyendo trampas para Gringotts, ¿crees que no sé burlar la infantil seguridad de tu casa? —Bill tenía la mirada ida. Miraba a todas partes como si buscase la aprobación de una multitud—. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, han pasado dieciséis minutos. Adiós, Draco. Sé feliz en tu muerte.

En ese momento, Draco se percató de que había olvidado tomar la poción. Intentó llevarse la mano al bolsillo, pero se le había agarrotado agarrando la ballesta. Bill, frente a él, comenzó a reír con el rostro desencajado, totalmente enajenado. Draco se vio envuelto por una neblina. Al principio pensó que Bill decía la verdad y trabajaba para un rey superior. Por un segundo, la falta de sangre le dejó creer en un mundo en el que los humanos no son capaces de tan terribles actos por su cuenta. Pero era la falta de oxígeno, sus ojos ya no enfocaban bien.

La vida comenzaba a escaparse, pero se negaba a irse sin más. Cerró los ojos, dejó caer todo su peso sobre el sillón. Acumuló toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su mano y tiró. La flecha silbó y se clavó con un chasquido. Bill dejó de reír. Se desplomó en el suelo con una sacudida antes de comenzar a temblar y expulsar espuma por la boca.

—Lo siento, Astoria. Es lo único que puedo hacer en tu memoria.

La ballesta se deslizó entre los dedos moribundos de Draco y éste dejó escapar su último aliento sabiendo que había dado algo de descanso y justicia a las víctimas de Bill.

Draco había logrado una investigación brillante en los pocos días que tuvo en su huida. La plata era un componente básico de la mayoría de pociones contra maldiciones, y en grandes dosis es mortal para cualquier entidad maldecida con la licantropía. En un ataque sistémico, el propio organismo se desintegra ante la agresión del metal.

Sin embargo, Bill no era un licántropo. Bill era solo un híbrido. Y los híbridos podían soportar la plata.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **

_En primer lugar, pongo estas notas al final por que podría haber dado pistas para el asesino. _

_Tengo que agradecer a Gilrasir su ayuda con esta historia, ya que fue su relato Garras y Colmillos el que me dio la idea para esta historia al querer adentrarme en la psicosis del licantropo. _

_También, por sugerencia de Lefroy, voy a explicar un par de puntos de la trama aunque en mi opinión (subjetiva y errada, dado que yo si conozco todos los detalles en profundidad, incluidos los que la falta de espacio han obligado a eliminar) preferiría una interpretación libre del final. _

_En primer lugar: Bill es un híbrido y como tal solo su mente se vio afectada por la maldición, haciendole ver y escuchar voces. Esas voces son sombras de las víctimas de todos los licantropos anteriores a su linea de sangre, así como los propios licantropos que una vez muertos siguen existiendo como "conciencia" en la siguiente generación. Alienando su mente para que sigan con la masacre. _

_Las referencias a Tindalos y el Rey de Amarillo son a causa de mi pasión por Lovecraft y sus inspiraciones, así como una forma de dar entidad a la locura de Bill con algo subrealista. Y para despistar, todo sea dicho. _


End file.
